1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to coffee filters, and more particularly, to selector apparatus for removing a single coffee filter from a nested stack of coffee filters in order to separate a single coffee filter from the plurality of nested coffee filters in the stack.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Coffee filters are purchased in quantities of nested and stacked filters, one inside the other. Inherently, the filters have a tendency to stick together in a manner such that in removing a single coffee filter by itself can be a relatively difficult and cumbersome event. Moreover, the handling necessary for the coffee filter does not lend itself well to sanitary conditions. The apparatus of the present invention solves the problem of easily removing a single filter from a stack of nested filters in a relatively sanitary manner and quickly and expeditiously. The user's hands do not contact the filter until the filter is removed from the stack, and fresh adhesive material or tape is always available to insure sanitary conditions.